The overall objective of this Phase I study is to determine the feasibility and safety of transduction of CD32+ cells in HIV-1 infected patients with an anti HIV-1 ribozyme amphotropic retroviral vector. Although a Phase I study, preliminary efficacy will be assessed by comparing survival of ribozyme transduced cells to control vector transduced cells.